


怎么老是你

by viciousmomo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciousmomo/pseuds/viciousmomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Order高官Hux先生得知自己一手建立的帝国将迎来另一位由Snoke指派的高管而不开心然后开开心心打了一炮然后又不开心的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	怎么老是你

**Author's Note:**

> 现代AU PWP  
> 大型OOC  
> 献给翘翘

Hux不开心，自己辛辛苦苦为First Order付出这么多年，但是今天下午下班前大老板居然把他叫到办公室对他说自己将要和别人分享这庞大帝国的领导权？空降心腹这一招到底在搞毛，Hux想了半天也搞不懂眼下是个什么情况，Hux开车去了那间叫做Control Room的pub.  
Hux站在吧台前准备要第二杯啤酒，年轻的女招待一只手撑在吧台上问他可以给他点什么。Hux还没来得及靠上吧台，就听到旁边有人问，“我能给你买杯酒吗？”  
Hux转过头去，是一个黑发的年轻人，比他高半头，看上去有些落拓，像是个艺术家似的。Hux看着对方有些凌乱的黑色长发，没来由生出一股想帮他把头发捋平的冲动。礼貌地点点头，致谢。等着对方端来两杯啤酒，接过一杯径自走到屋顶花园里去。  
走到一棵接骨木旁，Hux兀自转过身，后面跟着的人险些撞上他，面有愠色。Hux心里吐槽没想到这人看上去年轻也跟小孩儿似的一逗就有反应。  
“谢谢你的啤酒。我叫Hux.”  
“乐意至极。我是Kylo Ren.”  
Hux心想什么鬼名字，porn name吗？倒也没有表现出来。对方一点就着这个劲儿太好玩了，可是Hux不确定自己想不想上一个大型儿童。何况就算在床上，Hux也没有大喊对方名字叫破房顶的习惯。但明明是对方先来搭讪的，现在又绷着一张脸，黑色的毛被晚上的风吹得一动一动的，好像一只黑色的大猫。Hux觉得好玩，颇具暗示性地笑了下，说抱歉自己要去洗手间。  
果不其然身后有人跟了上来，Hux看四下无人，灵巧地闪进残疾人洗手间，看着黑色大猫跟进来之后迅速锁上了门，把他推在门板上，狠狠咬住他的下嘴唇。大猫也完全不示弱，按住Hux的肩膀偏着脑袋咬上了Hux的上唇，拉扯，然后加重力气，而后轻轻舔舐吮吸咬过的地方。  
Hux喜欢这样的吻法，比起上来就照着下半张脸狂舔，明显这样更令Hux满意。上身的检查结束了，Hux的右手迅速滑向对方双腿之间，勾勒出对方的形状。Hux身体后倾，眯起来的眼睛带着笑意，“还算…印象深刻。”  
话音刚落，Ren竟然从门板上抽身，将Hux逼得后退一步，右手狠狠拍在Hux的屁股上，趁着Hux本能向前挺身的功夫， 左手乘虚而入拦住了Hux的腰，借着身高的优势轻轻偏在Hux耳边说道，“轮到我了。”右手揉搓起Hux的屁股，左手从腰一路下滑，沿着脊柱，尾椎骨，一路到两腿中间，强迫Hux分开双腿。Ren趁势含入Hux的一边耳垂，一边吮吸轻咬一边情色地用舌尖描绘耳垂下方的弧度。一条腿顶进Hux的两腿之间，清晰地感受到对方已经站起来了，Ren放开Hux，笑得有些轻蔑地看着他。  
Hux随之争看双眼，偏着头打量了Ren一秒，伸出舌尖润湿下唇，微笑着发号施令。  
“吻我。”  
好像是满足于之前掌握于自己手中的主动权，Ren没有多想，乐得服从于Hux的这条命令。Hux双手插进对方黑色的长发，任由对方的双手缓慢而有节奏地抚摸自己的勃起。直到Hux停止回应，双手离开那从黑发的时候不知有意还是无意将它们朝着一个方向梳了梳。  
“我家还是酒店？”  
“我不跟人回家。”  
Hux明确地甩了他一个白眼，ONS居然还有约法三章，真是不知道他几岁了。这一炮约的有点憋屈，要不是自己也硬着，真想把他锁在这间洗手间里。好整以暇地拉平衬衣，对着镜子压平跳出来的碎发，Hux拉开门先走了出去。  
“开你的车还是开我的车？”Hux和平常一样问道。  
“我不坐别人的车。”  
“但愿你的车上除了小美人鱼以外还有一个多余的座位。”  
Ren转过来狐疑地看着Hux，不知道这个小美人鱼梗哪里来的。Hux比较好奇难道之前没有人告诉这位小公主他真的很小公主吗？

 

 

Hux从楼下的浴室出来，楼上的水声依然在响。Hux忍不住想这个小怪物是不是还要和小黄鸭一起洗澡。拿毛巾擦了擦头发，从厨房拿了杯子走到书柜前，给自己倒了半杯白兰地。呷了呷心里说小怪物品味还不错。  
等Ren从浴室里出来下楼，看到的便是Hux侧着身对他，左腿虚搭在右腿上，坐在加了靠垫的椅子上喝他的伏特加。  
头发是乱着的。  
Ren竟然觉得有些热，快步走向Hux双手拽着Hux的头发抬起他的脑袋便吻了下去。撕咬，舔舐，舌尖的挑逗。Hux已经站起来，似有若无地蹭着Ren还裹着浴巾的下体。Ren知道他是有意点火，又毫无证据，放开了Hux的嘴唇，猛地咬在对方的脖子上，加重，吮吸，直到Hux能感受到对方的牙齿刮过血管和静脉，然后他放开Hux，像是小孩子欣赏自己的手工一样打量着明显的牙印，又伸出舌头舔过两个半圆。好像是舔够了，Hux的嘴唇一路往下，咬住了左边的乳头。不重不轻地微微用力，舌尖探出爱抚着被牙齿咬的微痛，好像抱怨一样探出头的乳尖。Hux发出一声细不可闻的喘息，Ren的另一只手顺势捏起另一只乳头，揉搓，按下去，揪起来。Ren好像终于玩够了这边，却丝毫不见转战另一边的意思。一边的乳头因为唾液的湿润，凉凉的，而另一边因为手指的爱抚有些发烫，Hux整个人都有些软，将自己朝着对方的身体松了松，Ren却好像完全不为所动，有些恶狠狠地看着他，问道，“为什么自己把头发弄乱？”  
Hux微笑着坐回椅子里，懒散地靠在椅子背上，抬头看着Ren.  
“操我，我就告诉你。”  
Ren不接话，从椅子里抄起Hux抱向客房，摔在大床上，又迅速的打在Hux一边的屁股上，听到对方的嘤咛声后餍足地翻过Hux，上了床俯下身，两条漂亮的小腿肚子正好面朝着自己。Ren从脚踝开始，轻轻舔着Hux的小腿，一路向上，完全没有用牙齿，舌尖温柔而柔软地爱抚着劲瘦的小腿线条，舌尖掠过的每一寸肌肉随之绷紧。温柔一直持续到小腿肚，毫无预兆地，Ren用力咬住了Hux的小腿背面，加重力气，像是狩猎的狮子，Hux被突然的刺激逼出呻吟来。很快残忍的啃咬就停下来，Ren的舌尖进而继续向上，在膝盖背后的浅塘里轻轻画着圈，润湿内里的柔软。Hux在温柔黏腻的舔舐下蠕动着身子，进而忍不住直起上身转过来看着Ren，眼睛湿润的像是三月冰雪初融的山涧，嘴唇微张着。  
Ren的双腿放在Hux身体的两侧，压在Hux的背上，勃起挤进Hux的臀缝里，与回过头来看着自己的Hux接吻。Hux平常向后梳的头发这时轻轻扫在他的眼睑上，鼻子上。Hux的姿势并不舒服，更何况背后还有一只大猫压在自己身上，没多久便中断了亲吻。Ren觉得有些意犹未尽，然而纯属自作孽，有些不爽地又把Hux翻回来，正面朝上。Hux自觉力量对决并不是Ren的对手，有些嘲讽地说道：“轻点，我又不是一袋土豆。”  
Ren不说话，抬起Hux的一条腿放在肩上，吮吻着大腿内侧的皮肤，目不转睛地盯着Hux的微小战栗。Hux知道对方在看着自己，索性闭上眼睛抿着嘴轻哼着；一边又轻轻抬起屁股，鼠蹊部一下一下蹭着Ren有些湿润的龟头。Ren被蹭得无处可躲，更不想躲，伸手扶上Hux的腰，把他拽向自己，挺身将阴茎送进Hux身体里。Hux虽然提前有了准备，然而Ren的龟头进入时仍然忍不住呻吟出声。  
Ren好像被这一声鼓舞了，扶着Hux的肩膀，决绝而缓慢地将阴茎全部送入。Hux的身体后仰着，送出的前胸和脖颈划出弧度，清晰地暴露在肉食者的眼前。Ren没有犹豫，咬住了Hux白皙的脖子，几乎重合在之前的位置，同时发狠似的操得更深。Ren松开对方脖子的同时浅抽出阴茎，换成了缓慢而温柔的抽查，一边欣赏自己的杰作。并不十分整齐的牙印内圈是微红的皮肤，像是卵形的秋叶落在Hux的身上。  
Hux抬起手，食指从Ren的喉结划过下颌，停在他的嘴唇上，指尖轻点Ren的下唇，轻浮的口吻打趣道，“你是狗吗？”  
满眼的风情系数落在Ren的眼底，右手离开Hux的肩膀，不轻不重地卡在对方的脖子上，能感受到明显的力道，又不至于让对方说不出话来。  
“叫我的名字。”  
Hux挑了挑眉毛，定定神想了三秒才想起来眼前这位的名字，又好像有点不确定，狐疑地小声说道：“Ren？”  
Ren有些满意地吻住对方的嘴唇，像是奖励。很快第二份奖励也如期到达，猛烈的抽插每一下都深入Hux的体内，被吻住的嘴唇毫无自觉地发出类似呜咽的声音。Ren的双手还卡在自己的脖子上，虎口正好卡在喉结运动的必经之处。接吻，呼吸，每一下喉结的上下都蹭过对方坚实的掌心。Hux的阴茎因为紧贴的动作，每一次深入都滑过对方结实的小腹，敏感的前端被刺激得流出前液，大概Ren的小腹也湿漉漉一片。Hux生出一种全身的敏感点都被对方掌握在手里的错觉，他感到一种莫名的无助，唯一清晰是，似乎只有愈发激烈的性爱能排解这份无助。  
Hux明显地哼哼一声，两人断开对彼此唇舌的桎梏。Ren用他自己都没有意识到的专注看着Hux，后者拉起对方还停在自己腰上的左手，带上自己的乳尖，拉着他的手一起揉搓挺立的乳尖。  
“用力操我。”  
Ren好像一只驯服的大型犬，意外得服从，他猛地抽出阴茎，好像龟头都要离开穴口一样，惹得Hux下意识地抬起臀部试图留住他。还未等到Hux的身体重新回到床上，Ren又完全地插回他温热的身体里，藉着抬高的臀部，这一次的深度让Hux战栗呻吟，让他觉得自己被固定在床上，在Ren的身下，在他的鸡巴上。眼中是藏不住的渴求，看向Ren.  
Ren还卡在他脖子上的右手略微上移，翘起拇指，伸进Hux湿润的唇瓣中，挑逗着他的舌尖。他的龟头擦过Hux身体里的每一个敏感点，拇指上的茧子爱抚着Hux舌尖上品尝甜味的每一个味蕾。Hux双眼里的水汽愈发朦胧了，用前所未有的温柔眼神看着Ren，用温软的舌头包裹、容纳着Ren.  
Hux的屁股和嘴巴都是那么美味，Ren还没有操够，但是阴茎已经有些颤抖，想要冲上极乐的巅峰。他看着身下的Hux，对方白皙的皮肤因为情动有些微微泛红，眼睛内氤氲出的水汽停留在微红的眼角上。Ren抽出操着Hux口腔的那只手，抬起他的另一条腿，因为这样的姿势，Hux觉得自己的四肢百骸都消失了，能感受到的只是自己的后面，他觉得现在的自己只是一个后穴，一切的一切只是为了容纳他的鸡巴，吮吸吞吐，然后让他射在自己里面。Hux的一只手抓着Ren的后背，并不确定也不介意是否留下了自己的抓痕，另一只手开始安慰自己流泪的颤抖的阴茎。  
Ren的抽插是完全的用力与深入，每一下都顶的Hux的身体往上，滑下之后又迎接他的下一次冲击。这样的进攻下Hux想要抬起上身迎向Ren，又想要抬起屁股想要迎接Ren的阴茎，身体找不着着力点，他只觉得自己在向上，在抬起来，好像在攀爬着对方的身体。  
当高潮快要来临时，Hux的身体紧绑着，又好像完全软下来，精液几乎全被射在Ren的腹肌上，头躺会枕头上，缩紧的后穴迎接着Ren猛烈的冲刺，强烈的快感叠加着射精的高潮，双腿环在Ren的腰上，两只手吊在Ren的脖子上，Hux几乎要哭出来。Ren在他呻吟的刺激下高潮，将精液射进Hux的身体里。Hux觉得似乎自己能感受到小股液体的流动。  
高潮后的Ren趴在Hux的身体上，呼吸打在他的耳边，肩膀上，有些痒痒的。  
难得的平静。Hux的手轻抚着Ren的后背，呼吸渐渐平复的Ren伸出手指玩着Hux散乱的碎发，表情像一只吃到了鱼的猫。  
“你还没有告诉我你为什么把自己的头发弄乱。”  
“没人会在洗完澡以后还把头发梳得整整齐齐吧。”Hux声音轻柔得不像他，好像在沉入睡眠。  
“可是我想把它们弄乱。”Ren在心里说着。

 

 

清晨乘出租车回到家的Hux洗了澡，换了衣服开车到公司。Hux觉得这世间有两件事情是可以治愈一切的，酒和做爱。现在的Hux觉得申请起床，不管空降的这个嫡系心腹是谁，Hux都准备好虐掉他了。  
推开大老板Snoke的门，已经有人坐在那里了。就是Snoke要他共享领导权的人吧。  
黑色风衣上是一颗黑色的脑袋，略显凌乱的长发。Hux心里暗笑说神秘心腹也太张扬，在办公室穿出一副黑社会感觉，还不梳头。细看却觉得这颗脑袋怎么看怎么眼熟。  
黑衣人听见脚步声也站起来，转过身，惊诧的双眼瞪得浑圆，好像一只怀疑世界的大猫。  
一瞬间电光火石。  
Snoke似乎读出了空气的异常，问道：“你们之前就认识对方？”  
Hux强行镇定下来，理了理领带，坐在Ren旁边的凳子上，微笑而专业地回答说不是。  
Hux不开心，妈的一定是水逆了，他要炸了水星。


End file.
